fusionfalllegacyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbles
Bubbles is the most amiable and innocent member of the Powerpuff Girls. She was created, along with her sisters Blossom and Buttercup, by Professor Utonium on their eponymous show. She appeared in Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall and will appear in FusionFall Legacy. History Before Fuse invaded Earth, the Powerpuff Girls were involved in a fight with Mojo Jojo in one of his newest mechs; as the girls were fighting, Bubbles and Buttercup chattered about Mojo's constant use of giant robots, much to Blossom's chagrin. While Blossom was lecturing her sisters on their lack of focus, Mojo took the opportunity to attack her with a charge blast – but before the blast hit, Buttercup pushed Blossom out of the way and took the shot head on. The impact knocked Buttercup unconscious and she fell into the ocean, driving Blossom and Bubbles into a rage in which they summarily demolished Mojo. They began searching for Buttercup straightway, but to no avail; she was at length declared missing. Sometime after the invasion, Bubbles had gone to Townsville Zoo, only to discover that all of the animals had disappeared. She tried to investigate, but was constantly interrupted by the incessant demands of the Mayor. Bubbles was unable to find any aid, until one day at City Hall she was approached by Boomer, who asked the Powerpuff Girl to show him how to be a hero. At first Bubbles was wary about receiving assistance from her archrival, but needing the help and observing the contrast between Boomer's gentleness and his brothers' thuggery, she recruited the former Rowdyruff Boy. Boomer in turn recruited Jackie Khones, and together the trio continue to investigate the zoo. Gallery Pics of the Day PotD32.jpg|Coming this week: an all new devblog featuring the Powerpuff Girls! We've got sugar, spice, and everything nice! PotD34.jpg|The Sunken Mall serves as one of the main shopping areas, but we just like to hang out! Who's up for a dance party? PotD78.jpg|"Hmm... Well, I don't think I've seen anything too weird lately. I've pretty much just been stuck here protecting City Hall. Sorry..." PotD79.jpg|"Oh! I'll bet Boomer knows something! He's been helping me look for the missing animals from the Zoo. Isn't he sweet?" PotD80.jpg|“Umm… oh, yeah! Jackie and I… we saw a fish guy..! He was like… an orange blowfish guy, I guess. He didn’t seem that bad. Uhh… we were trying to find the animals and… we saw tracks… and there it was! We followed the tracks, and he was there. He was like… he didn’t say anything or anything, he just kinda sat there. I think it wandered off toward City Point? Hey, is this gonna be on TV? Uhhhh we gotta… listen, we gotta go find the animals now. It’s important that we find the animals… it’s important to a lot of people, mostly Bubbles but also me, because I want Bubbles to like me. Okay, Jackie, uhhh… let’s go now or whatever bye.” PotD108.jpg|We're focusing on development for the next few weeks, but we'll be back on January 1st with more pictures and new adventures! See you soon! PotD131.jpg|Coming soon! PotD143.png|The gazebo park can be found in the center of the Pokey Oaks neighborhood. You'll be able to find Professor Utonium and Numbuh Five here. Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nanos Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Superheroes